


The sight of you

by MyPandaEatsBroccoli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gawking Adrien, Hormonal Adrien Agreste, Identity Reveal, Kissing, POV Adrien Agreste, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPandaEatsBroccoli/pseuds/MyPandaEatsBroccoli
Summary: After an intense akuma fight, our two hero’s end up in an alleyway when Ladybug suddenly starts to transform back. Chat was going to leave but his body is not listening properly.Or: Ladybug is not properly dressed when she accidentally transforms back. Chat might want to wipe the drool off the floor...Rated teen because of.. well, teen hormones.





	The sight of you

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea after a long day. Hope it can bring a smile to your face :) 
> 
> Somehow I often end up writing from Adrien’s POV?

He’d meant to close his eyes. Really, that’d been the plan. The pink transformation had began from her feet, working its way upwards as if in slow motion. He should’ve turned around. He’d wanted to. Really. But then he’d seen her bathing suit. Bathing suit! And it was red with black polka dots!! 

Chat almost fainted when the transformation reached her stomach, revealing it was a two piece. He’d never seen so much of his Lady’s skin, and it was doing _things_ to him. He gulped. Was it just him or was it getting warmer in here? Maybe he should turn around to keep her identity at least, but Chat’s higher brain functions had temporarily shut down. His body was paralyzed, cheeks flushed and his eyes gawking at what the transformation had revealed next. 

Ladybug had crossed her arms in front of her and looked really embarrassed to be standing in a random alley with almost no clothes. As the last of her transformation disappeared, the last piece of the puzzle fell into place in his mind. 

“Princess.” He couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face. 

“H-hi, Chat.” She waved sheepishly. 

Before his mind caught up with him, he’d lifted her up in a hug and twirled around. 

“I can’t believe it’s you!” He cheered. 

Marinette squeaked at the unexpected hug, but soon started to giggle. “You’re ridiculous, Kitty.” 

Chat grinned at her as he placed her back on the ground, still not letting go. “Of course I’m happy to find out that the two girls I love are actually one and the same.” 

Marinette’s mouth fell open. “Y-you lo...” 

She was interrupted by a green light filling the alleyway, and suddenly Adrien stood before her, wearing his green-and-black swimming trunks and rocking his six (or was it eight?) pack.

Marinette’s eyes went wide and she clapped her hands over her open mouth. 

He was still hugging her, suddenly _very_ aware of how close they were. Part of his brain told him to let go, that he was a gentleman...right? 

He didn’t let go. 

Admiring the girl in his arms, Adrien was pretty sure he’d never seen his Princess blush as deeply as she was blushing right now. His grin turned sly. That would mean she wasn’t disappointed but rather the opposite, right? 

“Love you?” He continued her interrupted question. “I do. Both sides of you as it turns out.” He took a step closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Like what you see?” 

This earned him another squeak and he could see the tip of her ear turn an even deeper shade of scarlet. Pleased with her reaction, he straightened himself. He didn’t get very far though before Marinette caught his neck with her arms. 

“Very much.” She whispered back with a grin of her own, pulling him down to meet her lips. 

His heart soared as they shared a sweet kiss. Adrien’s mind then went blank as one kiss turned into two, then three, then four and so on. His hands moved on their own, following her curves until resting at the small of her back, hugging her close. Then Marinette‘s tongue swept across his lips, asking to be let in. He happily obliged, a soft moan escaping him as she deepened the kiss. 

She giggled against his lips and he smiled too. 

“Ahem!” Someone cleared their throat behind them. “I’m glad you _finally_ figured out that you like each other...” 

They turned their heads and met the piercing stare of one very amused Alya. Beside her, Nino were trying to hide his snickering. 

“...but can you _please_ explain to me why you’re making out in a dark alleyway, wearing next to nothing?”

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify: their class was having swimming class but before they could get in to the pool, an akuma attacked. (They were still in the locker rooms, which is why Adrien didn’t recognize Marinette right away) After the attack, the swimming class was cancelled and the others got dressed and left. Hence why Alya and Nino caught them and are confused as to why they’re out and about in their swimming suits. 
> 
> Would love to hear your feedback.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
